Human's Death Date
by Glaceon Lover India Rocks
Summary: "Breaking news NASA have finally found life on Mars" who could have thought that, that very new life could make Human's Death Date so fast only a year later they grow mad and May,Drew,Ash,Misty,Dawn,Paul,Leaf,Gary and Moti go to all lengths to stay alive
1. The NL apes are here!

_**Me: Hi new story cause its Christmas, though it don't feel like it.**_

_**May: *reading though ideas for the story* so this story was half from so really weird dream of yours and half from the series high school of the dead?**_

_**Me: yep let's just say I have weird dreams and watch random programs.**_

_**Drew: I'll say.**_

_**May: India does not own pokemon.**_

_**Me: READ ON!**_

Human's death date

"Breaking news after the many years of searching NASA have finally found life on Mars, the only way we can describe the new life found is they are very much like apes but on fire of some sort, the life rate of the new life is very fast by the time us humans are 5 they are long dead, not only this but they reproducing rate is fascinatingly fast. The good thing about this new life is that they are very friendly even if they can't talk to us and made no fight about coming to earth, that's all for now" this broadcast is now a year old about and now the 'fire apes' or as we call them now 'NL apes' are everywhere you look, they even have them in schools to help with PE and well everything.

Hi I'm May Maple and I'm going to tell you how humans got to their death date.

"May!" Someone called.

"Be quite, do you wanna be found and lose the game?" I ask my annoying blue haired friend.

"But, I don't like this game it kind of scares me, why does the school have to make us play manhunt with the NL apes on the last day of school" Dawn moped, yeah they make us do that only because most of us like playing it, it's fun cause I mean it manhunt against NL apes, as your running around the whole school, hiding outside, in classrooms, in the halls, anywhere you want you can even in the staffroom.

"Have you seen Misty?" I ask.

"Yeah she's in room 129 behind the teachers deck" Dawn tells me.

"Well let's go get Misty" I sigh thinking that was obvious, I mean you wanna win a game you have to Misty with ya.

At this moment in time me and Dawn are out by the art rooms outside area sitting by the door, we crawl through the door, and found ourselves in the maths corridor, a teacher was at the top of the hall making sure no one gets hurt.

"May NL Ape!" Dawn tells me, I look down the hall to see it's true, I quickly backed up, and fell into Dawn we both ended up on the floor.

"Really May how can you be such a klutz" So said a Grass head/palm tree walking in randomly like always.

I sat up and crossed my arms at hearing the walking palm tree just have to annoy me again. "Look I don't care what you say Drew me and Dawn are just going to find Misty and if you wanna know were Paul and that lot are check staffroom I went there a bit before they blocked out a room and are hiding in there they are waiting for you" I stand up telling Drew.

"I can tell that Paul decided that they are no fun it's more fun to play the game not hide" Drew sighed.

"Well bye" I dragged Dawn out the door and ran to the room 129, but having Drew calling after me did cause a lot of attention, I guess the guys hiding in the staffroom can help us after we have found Misty and Leaf.

"MISTY!" I called, as we ran into room 129 witch happened to be the pool, we had to move fast to not get caught.

"Oh hi May why do you look so tired?" Misty popped up, orange hair bouncing ever so slightly, her Sapphire blue eyes sparkling with joy.

"" I told her so fast I had to breathe for a bit after, but before anyone could fit a word in headways, I was dragging Misty and Dawn.

"So where is Leaf?" I asked as we were still running.

"The wood by the main field" Misty called as the wind rushed by us as we ran to the main field.

"So where are we going after finding Leaf?" Misty asked.

"To staffroom where the boys are hiding so we can let the LN apes go passed us" Dawn gave Misty a useful piece of information.

With the guys 

"God May can be a fast runner when she needs to be" That gave Drew a small smirk, as he found himself at the staffroom. "Oh and poor May I just sent all the LN Apes right after her" This made Drew smirk grow.

"Hey guys I'm here with all you wimps that don't wanna play" Drew laughed at the sight of all his friends hiding in the staffroom.

"Say what you want Drew just know we are winning this year not a screaming bunch of girls that get the LN apes to run away from them" Gary recalled to last year's winners the 'fakes' or otherwise known as Brianna, Melody, Ursula and Alisa, known as the 'Fakes' cause everything about them is fake well really only their faces they have had noise jobs, face lifts and not only that but the heaviest make-up ever.

"Yeah that did annoy me to" Drew says then he's start to feel a bit dizzy, then he had a weird look on his face like he was day dreaming.

Drew's POV and dream

"Braking news we have just found out that the LN apes have started to get angry and are attacking anything in site we have already lost 200 people to them this all started, at 12:00 I wish you all the best of luck this will be the last news cast"

"Drew we need to go now" May tells me as we try to get out of the burning school.

"MAY WATCH OUT!" I shout seeing and LN ape running up to May. Then with in a flash, May… May got ripped in half but the LN Ape.

"May? MAY!" I cry "NO!" I fall to the ground.

End of Dream and end of Drew's POV

Drew woke up now and his face said he was worried.

"GUYS WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" May screamed as she ran into the staffroom.

"No May calm down it's only 10:55 we have an hour and more to get out of here but first we need to get food and water and everything before we leave" Leaf try's to calm May down.

"So I guess we all have to get prepared" Ash stated.

"Yeah, me and May can go to the canteen, Ash and Misty can go to the venders and get anything g good from there, the Leaf, Gary you can go to the nurse's office and get anything that could help us on the road. And Dawn Paul have a look around and find anything that we could use like paper pens and all that stuff" Drew says then grabs my hand and pulls me towards the canteen.

"May empty your Bag and get what you can in it" Drew tells me I do as told, I guess we can save are self's.

"Drew?" I asked as we stuffed are bags to their full and about to burst.

"Yes May?" Drew asks.

"Well before I came in did any of you or the guys have like a day dream of some sort?" I asked.

"Yeah I did, I guess you did to you know I was just about to tell the guys that when you came in" Drew told me. "Well I'm ready let's get out of here" Drew swung his bag on his shoulder and I put my bag on my back.

"Ring time, time ring" My phone shouted I tuck it out my pocket. "Drew we only have 5 minutes" at this Drew grabbed my hand again we ended up running to the front gate.

"Hey Guys you're ready?" Dawn and Paul asked, running with us.

"Yep" I heard Dawn sniggering then I remembered something was holding my hand, Looked around then saw Drew, I ripped my hand away so fast I don't think Drew even noted well after that we meet up with Misty and Ash who was looking pretty happy with the lode of food he just got for the grope.

Then last of all Leaf and Gary who were fighting not such a surprise.

"Guys one minute" Drew informed us I got a cold chill down my spine, I don't think it was only me too, we all knew we were pretty far away from a goal and I don't think anyone knew what we were going to do when we got out of school it will be even worse cause there are even more out there.

"Guys we should hide for a minute there is one just around the corner" Paul told us, see he's another good person to have on a team he's always calm which makes all of us calm too, so we hide behind a wall and we watch the NL apes go mad we watched it single handily rip two people in half two little year 7's.

I get another cold chill, I was about to freak out, but Drew covered my eyes and mouth, not wanting this time to get attention from the NL apes, still in a crazy state of mind it went to find its next victim.

"Right let's move" Drew tells the grope.

"Ash what are you doing?" Misty asked the boy playing with a bar of wood and a stapler.

"I'm pretty good with guns but cause we don't have any, stapler gun" Ash showed us his 'gun'.

I guess Ash is another good person to have on the team, I didn't really think that such a happy guy would know anything about guns.

"I don't need that stuff just hand me a strong pole and I can beat up anything" Misty gloated.

"Oh yeah we all need weapons to make it though, to wood shop" I smile we all run there Ash checking nothing was coming.

"Right Misty strong pole" I passed Misty it and she went outside "Gary, screw gun" I threw that to Gary and he went outside "Leaf drill gun for close combat" "Dawn, Paul you got supply's right?" I asked.

"Yep in the bags" Dawn told me Paul just nodded.

"Right stuff a couple of screws in the bags so you can pass people ammo and I hope you have so staples" I got a baseball bat and Drew got a hand held saw.

Yeah we are so ready for this.

So the school was still hanging on for dear life but we all knew only ones fit to survive would make it, so we didn't help people in this world if you do your in danger.

So running through the halls of a school in ruins is a great way to spend the last day of school.

So after the long run we made it to the front gates, only to see it was worse outside of school, but it's easier to die there not as much space.

"So….." Leaf tried to say something but the world was just fine 5 minutes ago how is it even possible.

"May!" Someone cried.

"Moti? You're meant to be with my mum dad and brother, why are you here?" I asked.

Just then Moti broke down crying and cried out "THE LN APES DID IT!" just then it hit me Moti was the only survivor, she's only 9 and the rest of us are 18.

"Moti have the LN apes gone from the car?" I asked picking her up.

"Yeah but the LN apes tuck them away so the car is empty" She cried but more sobbed.

"Don't worry Moti, I promise we will be fine, already my friends have shown me that they are born survivors, I mean Ash made a gun out of a stapler, Paul can keep everyone thinking straight, Trust me we will be fine, and I'm sure Dawn's ready to show off her driving skills to their fullest" I smiled at Moti and Dawn.

"Can I?" Dawn looked pretty happy.

"Yep now let's get to the car, oh and Ash make some stapler guns in the car so we can shot anything that might chase us" I tell Ash.

So we are trying I know there are others that are still alive from school because they stayed with the teachers, see even when the world is in its worse state adults still think they call the shots well for us 9 not any more we are on our own rules now, I mean the world is facing the apocalypse, but for this one, no god is going to help us because this one was our fault we brought the NL Apes here.

Were on our own for human's death date.

_**Me: this is pretty depressing, defo one of my dark story's.**_

_**Drew: Hump not that bad it's pretty good for boys in a way.**_

_**May: yeah**_

_**Dawn: I can drive?**_

_**Paul: …**_

_**Gary: I didn't do much.**_

_**Leaf: Same**_

_**Moti: I'm a made up charter.**_

_**Me: yeah weird name right?**_

_**Moti: yeah Anyway R&R Please and cause this is a dark story India tends not to note's if they are bad or not so please do tell her BYE**_

_**Me: BYE! **_


	2. Brandon's House

_**Me: hey sorry that I was so long to update **_

_**Drew: you should be**_

_**May: Drew shut it!**_

_**Dawn: yeah **_

_**Paul: …..**_

_**Gary: so what's this chapter about?**_

_**Leaf: *reading notes* oh it's just about getting to Brandon's house you know it's like really hard cause of all the NL apes, by the way why is there this in the middle of your notes 'I hart…**_

_**Me: *rips it out of Leafs hand* CAUSE ITS MY STUFF! Now do the thing.**_

_**Leaf: fine India does not own pokemon.**_

_**Me: READ ON! *BTW I'm not good with guns so if any of you out there our help me cause later on in this chapter Ash talks about some guns and I'm only going off what Google says our good ones :)* **_

Humans Death Date

There was an empty silence, most of us where asleep by this time it was like 2 in the morning only Paul and Dawn where still awake, just sitting at the front checking for any danger.

At some point even I had fallen asleep and by now all the NL apes where hiding for anyone to come past, we had already seen 3 of the school bus's ripped open by the NL apes blood shed all over Moti was sleeping on me, I had only just woken up and was just looking out the window just holding Moti who was shivering in her sleep.

At this moment I thought it would be a good idea to find out what I was sleeping on, but before I had chance the person that I was sleeping on tuck off his purple jacket and put it over me and Moti, I was sleeping on DREW!

In an instance I shot up blushing like crazy I decided not to look in his direction till I felt my face cool down.

"Hey May you ok?" Drew asks.

"Hum, yeah fine!" I say quickly, DAMIT my face isn't cooling down.

"Your blushing aren't you?" Drew asked, smirk on his face.

"NO!" I cry, I just wait for my face to cool down then I find myself fascinated or better yet scared out my wits as I look upon something I used to call home, something that used to have light is now pitch black something that used to have green is now red, something that used to have blue sea's now has black ones.

Just then Moti turned, I looked down at my little cozen with Drew's purple jacket.

"You know this must be the hardest on Moti" Drew says as he looks over my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm happy she lived but then not in a way I mean who would want such a little girl to live in this world" I say I get a cold chill.

"Yeah" that was the last word said, as a blood red sun rises over the horizon everyone in the car is now awake, we all stare at the thing that used to be earth in silence a cold, heavy and cruel silence.

"Hey May it's just up ahead right?" Dawn says the silence is gone but the cold and cruel feeling is there.

I just nodded as we all slip back into the silence that had formed only a few seconds ago, there's nothing to say at a time like this, cars, people, animals all dead all over… Well everywhere there blood making the once green grass red, and there body's making the sight only more frightening.

"Ok now guys we have to be silent as possible because if we make even the slightest noise they will come and kill us" Dawn tells us as she stops the car.

"Ok" We all replied.

So we all got out of the car as quietly as possible, but Ash… Well he had never been the quite one; he slammed the car door closed.

"ASH!" we screamed in only a minute the NL apes rushed to us fire in their eyes flaming as strong as when we first saw them.

"May get Moti and yourself inside!" Drew tells me, I just nodded and rush to the front gate, and open it and run to the top of the hill where the house was placed as well as dragging Moti with me I was about to make it but right there in front of me came a NL ape running as fast as possible towards me.

"MAY!" Drew shouts grabbing me and Moti and using the stapler gun. The NL ape died and the guys had just locked the door and where coming up the hill, I sighed with relief and fell back in Drew's arms without even realising I mean when you're faced with deaths flaming eyes, you don't really care who you falling onto.

"Hey May are you ok?" Drew asked.

"Yeah May?" Moti asked.

I just looked at the two of them and nodded as Drew propped me up and Moti held my and she skipped into the house that was at this moment in time empty most likely because Brandon would either be dead or with his father who is a professor, but one cool thing about him is that both Brandon and his father are very keen on guns witch to be honest might sound weird but it's very useful at this moment in time, they are so keen that in every room they have a cupboard that they keep every gun they can fit in there, even guns that are illegal to have, they get around that law by not putting them together just having it pieces isn't illegal.

"So May why of all places did you want us to come here?" Gary asked.

"Well I'm guessing you don't know this but Brandon and his Dad are keen gun collectors they have the bullets and everything so I thought we could stay here for a while get the stuff we need and when we think we should go we go" I say though I don't think they believe me, I sigh and go to a cupboard, and open it up, to show them the wide range of guns hidden there. "I'm just going to take a wild guess and say Ash knows every single one of the guns in here?"

"Oh my god, MG-42, Colt 1911 .45 ACP, oh god an AK-47, May I love you for bringing me here" Ash looked like he was crying with joy, KEEN!

"Ok… Hey Leaf can you make some food?" I ask see I guess Leaf I another good person to have on a team along with Ash's great knowledge of guns, Misty's strength, Pauls coolness, Dawns driving skills, oh that reminds me. "Hey Dawn go look in the garage there might be something you will enjoy" I smile.

"Yes" Both Leaf and Dawn said and both in a happy way, so Leaf went off to the kitchen and Dawn downstairs.

"Hey May does the bathroom and TV still work?" Gary asked.

"Yep it all should do, in fact we should check if the news is working I heard that it's on just not at a set time anymore" I say turning on the TV and flicking the channels.

"And how would you know that?" Drew asked.

"I heard it from some people that where running back to their home, you know before they died" I say as I sat down on the couch.

"As some of you can see now that we are still giving you the news, we suggest you all stay inside and board up anything and everything, and now we will go to Dave on the field, Dave how is it out there?" so says the news woman.

"It seems ok for now I think the NL apes are calming down and," so says Dave but poor guy, just him saying that made an NL ape come right for him, he was ripped in half, then a bunch more chase the camera crew, the camera broke, the screen when blank the news woman was heard screaming the name of Dave.

"Moti, how about you go be the first to choose a room" I say with a big smile.

"YAY" Moti runs upstairs.

"You know I'm going to find a room to, by the way why is this house so big if only Brandon and his Dad live here?" Gary asked.

"Well this is his family house at Christmas and other things like that when family come round they always come here" I tell Gary as Drew joins me on the couch.

"Oh I see" Gary leave's with Paul and Misty to go find a room.

"Aren't you going to choose a room?" I ask.

"One rule in every horror movie when this kind of stuff happens never leave anyone on their own" Drew tells me. Wow that is so typical, so now Drew is going off what made up horror movie tell him.

I just roll my eyes to show that I think that was stupid.

"Ha, ha, ha" Drew laughs not at me but at the TV guide.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Zombie land is on, it's ironic because it like gives you type of how to survive when Zombie come and to be honest those NL apes kind of remind me of them" Drew tells me.

"Ha" I say sarcastically.

"Hey May I'm done I just made some sandwiches, is that alright?" Leaf asked from the kitchen.

"That's fine just bring them in here and I'll go get everybody" I tell Leaf and I start at the garage and tell Dawn there's food she comes up straight away, then I go upstairs and to find Misty had the room with the sea view, Paul had the darkest room, then Gary had the beach view, And Moti had the room next to mine witch was just the field out behind the house. So then after all that I just need to get Ash who for the first time EVER did not want to eat I only got him to the table because I let him take and AK-47 with him.

"So Ash, Leaf, Dawn and Drew you guys still need to pick a room there's one with the view of out front where the NL apes are at the gate, then one where you can see a florist then the one next to my room witch just has the back of the house and the one next to that one" I say among them they decide and we all decide that we will all sleep after breakfast well not Ash or Misty cause they have to make sure nothing happens then me and Drew will swap with them then Dawn and Paul then last Leaf and Gary.

And we did so, I guess we all get used to change quickly or is it just that in the end we all knew that something was up with the NL apes, I mean I think only our group of friends where the only people who though 'ok I don't really like them' I mean would you like been taken to a different planet to your own just because they captured you and we now think you belong to us I mean if that happened to me I would have thrown a rampage long ago.

"Hey May that Car in the garage that's got tank metal walls and can hold like 10 people and has guns embedded into it AND it even has shooting window they have little flaps and you can poke your gun though there and shot ITS SOO COOL!" Dawn cheered.

"So anytime we want to go we can and we can be save?" I ask

"Yep" Dawn cheered once more.

"I'm glad because some point we will have to leave here and move on." I say, Dawn nodded then goes off to her room it's now mine and Drew turn I guess we can just watch some TV until our turn is over.

Next time…

"Come on guys we all know we stay here to long we risk everything"

"Then where are we going to go we have to have a plan"

"… we go visit are family's see if there our any alive"

"MY HOUSE FIRST"

"Ok Dawn get the car ready, Ash get as many good guns as possible and fit them in to a sports bag get the ammo to, Leaf make some more food, cause where getting out of her Adults don't rule here we rule ourselves"

_**Me: So what ya think?**_

_**May: it's alright I guess.**_

_**Drew: Not really.**_

_**Leaf: Be quite Drew.**_

_**Dawn: R&R PEOPLE **_

_**Gary: it's the nice thing to do.**_


	3. brake out, and no where to go

_**Me: HI, I havnt done this story for a long time so I thought I should **_

_**May: yeah your being slow lately.**_

_**Drew: Yeah**_

_**Me: I know school is a bitch!**_

_**May: India dose not own pokemon just the story and Moti**_

_**Me: Yep, Yep READ ON!**_

_**Me: oh and just a hint, I changed the age of the guys to 14 so there in year or grade 9.**_

Human's death date

The house was silent, so was the world outside. No one had heard from the news team still, everyone just thought of the worst. To be honest no one would be surprised.

If the clocks were working, everyone would know its 3 in the in the afternoon, by this time in the old world it would have been a lot louder than this, with all the school kids walking home.

The grope of 9 were all around the area of the building, May, Drew and Moti at the main door, Dawn and Paul in the car, Leaf and Gary at the back of the house, and Ash and Misty hiding near the gate.

The reason this was as it was, was because, the NL apes were in the area, they walked around looking for something, and what the grope were planning, was a brake out. This is how it should work.

May and Drew would run out of the front the door grab two bikes and ride around for a few second, so that Leaf and Gary could get Moti, run to the garage, open the door and jump In the car. Then Dawn would drive the car to May and Drew they would get in. finally, Misty and Ash would open the front gate so Dawn could get the car out and Misty and Ash could jump in.

"Right, contests, mars is in the back, ride out" Was heard from the walky talky.

"Right" Both May and Drew banged open the doors ran to the bikes, getting every NL apes eyes and having them case them.

"All eyes locked oldship, reach minx's and drive out!" May shouted into the wallky talky.

And so they did after five seconds May heard the garage door open and Dawns reckless driving started.

"Drive, coming up to ride, jump in 2" was heard, telling May and Drew to jump off the bikes in two seconds, as you can tell jumping off a bike at a fast speed is scary, but May and Drew trusted Dawn and everyone to catch them.

"GO!" They shouted, jumping off and having only the wind keep them off the ground, just then, the car turned with a screech, Leaf opened the sliding door and May and Drew landed in the car, the door shut and Dawn speed off again.

"Checkpoint, open, and remove" May told Misty and Ash, the main gate opened and the car drove so fast that all the wind nearly slowed the car down, Dawn slowed down when she neared the gate the door opened again, as Misty jumped in, Ash not far behind.

"To Dawn's house!" May cheered, everyone joined in, considering they just got away from something that if an adult was in charge would probably kill them.

"Ash, Gary keep guard on the back, Drew Paul keep an eye on the front, Misty and Leaf stay on sides, and I'll go up top".

They ended up on a highway on the way to Dawn's house, it was near a lake then also near a bridge witch we would need to cross later on.

But there on the side of the rode, was a bus, a school bus. It had been ripped open; the NL apes must have finished the job.

They drove passed seeing that there school year was on it, well really, there dead school year was on that bus.

Silence drifted its way into the car, if they had stayed with the teachers that would been them. May felt like she should say something but her words were locked, all she could do was stare.

"May…" Moti called.

"Yes?" May asked.

"…. What are we going to do, if, if we don't find anyone?" Moti asked.

May got down from the roof. She sat next to Moti; she grabbed a blanket and put it around Moti. "To be honest Moti, I have no idea. And I know that this world is not one that you like. But, it's just the world we live in now "May held Moti close to her.

Drew looked at the two; he felt something sink in his heart.

"Hey there's a TV in here" Paul pointed out, he ended up finding the news, it looks like they were still alive.

"More breaking news! It happens that the fast life span of the NL apes, means that they also have a very fast evolution, which means in a year or so if any of us are still here, the NL apes will be almost identical to humans" the lady told the world, she was different than the one from before. But I don't think anyone cares, the news she just told us, just proved that god is not there.

"Lately any survivors have migrated, they have moved to the colder parts of the earth, where the NL apes cannot survive because it's too cold for them, so everyone suggests that is you are still without move north try to be save" The lady finished.

"Hey guys, look there's a ferry!" Ash spotted.

"And look at all the people on the bridge they must be getting on" Gary also pointed out.

"Should we go to, or find another later?" Misty asked May.

May was thinking about it, she was looking down at the cold metal floor "…Change of plans, we aren't going on the ferry, but we also aren't going to all of our houses" May told them "There's no point, by now everyone if ether dead, or on that ferry, we could never find just a handful of people on that thing, plus, the NL apes will take the chance of all the people on there, and just kill them" May told them calmly.

"I never thought of that" Leaf looked down.

"But then where do we go?" Dawn asked.

"…I don't know" May sighed, "All I know is, we need to stay away from that ferry" May told everyone.

"Right so I'll turn right here, then park on the hill, so we can hide between the trees" Dawn told May.

Once again. A blood red sun, set along the horizon. Telling everyone that night fall was close and that another bloody day of dark was over, for now.

The lights shone from the ferry as the loud people ran onto it. A few NL apes went down the road, they were going to the bridge everyone in the car knew it was almost time.

"Moti, keep you're ears coved and try to go to bed ok?" May asked.

"Yes May" Moti covered her ears and closed her eyes. May put her arms around her. Everyone in the car was trying to get to sleep.

But then. The screaming started. They echoed all over the place bouncing of anything and everything, May sniffed, she felt like she was going to vomit.

"May? Are you ok?" Drew asked, he looked concerned.

May tried to tell him it was all ok, but she had to keep her mouth shut, so she didn't throw up everywhere.

"Looks like Moti isn't the only one that needs to cover her ears" Drew smiled. He then moved up next to May and covered her ears. May pressed her head on his chest, trying at all cost to keep the screams out of her head.

Moti was trying just as hard to keep the screams out of her head. To be honest the way this turned out, it makes me think of a gas chamber, lots of people in one place, that don't know what's going on, then the gas, or in this case NL apes, come and its loud with bangs, shouting, screaming, then it goes quite, and you know, everyone died.

May started to cry "Why?" was the first thing she asked. No one answered her question. Then she asked "We cling onto life so much but in the end we die, why don't we just give it up?" No one answered this question to, because they all thought the same thing, but it just wouldn't feel right to just give up like that, but in the end they all knew.

That they were going to die.

One way or another.

_**Me: hi what ya think.**_

_**May: its ok**_

_**Drew: It's a bit depressing**_

_**Me: yeah, but still TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!**_


	4. A new world

_Me: i didn't notes how very deep this story was._

_May: i know it kind of gets to you._

_Drew India dose not own pokemon just this story._

_India: READ ON!_

Humans death date

The grope of 9 woke up the next morning in silence. Dawn drove the car from the place it was hidden and they saw, what was left of the ferry. And it was not a good sight.

The blood red sun rose again, every time a big group of people die the sun just seems to get redder and redder.

Chills when down every spine in that car. Then the first word was said.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

Everyone looked down or away from the sight. Paul try to see if there was anything on the TV, but the news wasn't on yet. But you know whats sad, that that stupid go compare advert wasn't even on, nothing was.

"There isn't anything we can do is there?" Misty asked.

"Not just that but there isn't anywhere we can go"

"Well not until the other people that are alive make and underground safe zone" Ash sighed.

"Why would they do that?" Drew asked.

"Well one every 'end of the world' movie there is, it says there is always a small chance you can rebuild an economic if you find lots of people and a safe area. Although sometimes it's overground" Ash stated.

"Oh yeah and you can get supplies and money by going out and looking in old houses and selling it" From what Ash had just said it gave everyone a small hope again that maybe there was a small chance everything could go back.

"Guys i have an idea" Misty offered.

"Yeah"

"We can do that, we can find a small area with lots of house, build a wall around it of scrap metal so the NL apes can't get in and tell everyone that there's a safe area" Misty stated.

"And when people were running away they left all sorts behind so we can use some stuff from the houses, like tools" Leaf smiled.

"May do we have a chance now?" Moti asked.

"I think we do" May smiled.

"Dawn do you know a place where its small but packed with houses?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, there's lots around here. But first we need metal, lots of it, food and clean water for a lot of people, blankets and a camera " Dawn took them to a really messed up estate, where they could get supplies and said they would find a better one to build on.

"Guys?" May asked.

"What?" everyone asked back, as they where about to leave the car.

"Don't get killed" Everyone laughed for the first time in what it seems like for years.

They all jumped out the car guns at the ready, with Dawn and Moti in the car so everyone can throw the stuff in.

"LET'S DO THIS" Everyone shouted as they ran into house, took any metal they could find.

This was the moment where humans could rise up to everything and show all animals why humans are on top of the food chain. why we are the top of top.

Ash was very lucky. The house he went in had a bag full of flamethrowers to weld things together. Gary found a house with more guns. Leaf found a old lady's house, you know how old lady's are, they have lots, and i mean lots of bedding, towels, blankets all them kind of things. And Paul, in one house he found a chain saw and he just went round cutting metal doors off, garage doors off and all sorts. May, thinking of all the people that would come. Got paper and pens, and that, so that they could keep track of all the people. Misty got food, and water. About two or three hours later they all came back, in the end they needed three more cars so Dawn hot wired them and they got all the stuff in the cars.

So, there they where. At the sight where they would place a safe zone. Just one problem. They can't build around a place this size before night fall.

"Right how about we board up a house that we can stay in for nights, then wait until morning to start" May suggested.

They all nodded and got to work. Dawn put the cars in a safe place, and got Moti inside along with May and Leaf. Misty, Paul, Ash, Gary and Drew worked on the outside.

"Right Ash, you better not drop me!" Misty warned Ash as he lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"Right, Misty just do the bottom half of the window's, Drew and Paul will do the top half on the ladders" Ash told Misty.

"OK" Misty sighed.

About and hour or two later they were almost finished.

"Misty, Me, you, Ash and Drew have to share a room" May told Misty from out of the window.

"WHAT!" Misty shouted as she fell off Ash's shoulders and into his arms.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Ash asked.

Misty looked away from Ash, and said. "Let me down" with her arms crossed.

"K" Ash put Misty down.

Drew finished the last window, just as the sun was going down.

"Right now the inside" Misty smiled.

But it was already done, May, Leaf, Dawn and Moti did the house up. one really smart thing was, because you wouldn't really need a living room, they changed it into a gun room, but left the TV in so they could see if the news was on.

"OK it's cool and all, but why do me, you, Ash and Drew need to share a room?" Misty asked.

"Well there are three bedrooms, but only three beds in one, two in another, and 4 in the last one. And both me and you couldn't shot gun a room, along with Drew and Ash" May sighed.

"Aww do you not like sleeping with me? I'm pretty sure you did in the car?" Drew got a little grin on his face. May gave him a glare.

Just then Leaf put the News on. It was the same woman as before, but she a big scare on her face, It's nice to see some people can stay alive.

"More bad new's for humans. The NL apes have adapted to the cold weather, and now can live in the north side of the world. But good news to, we are at the airport right now, and it's plain to see that there are still lots of people alive" The woman stated, as the camera scanned the room full of people. "If there are any of you coming to the airports, please just go back and find a safe place there is no plane's anywhere. Just go home Stay safe until someone can offer help" This was what the woman offered and the people that would bring hope. Was the nine people in that house. The only people ready to save the small amount of people in the new world.

_**Me: all done, and yeah i know it's been a long time.**_

_**May: you got that right.**_

_**Me: i'm really sorry, there wasn't much I could do about it my word stopped working.**_

_**Drew: yeah no one cares Bye!**_

_**Me: WAIT REVIEW!**_


	5. Great Great Gran Moti was Amazing

Me: enjoy, sorry for any typos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Humans Death Date

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The red sun rose again, it was as bloody as always, that's the only thought the nine members had as the got up in the morning.

"Guys?" May asked.

"Yeah?" Everyone answered.

"Let's save all the people we can" May smiled, they nodded. "Right, Misty and Ash, you guys start building this around the estate with all the metal, along with me and Drew. Dawn, Paul you go find and round up anyone you can" may stated

"Paul!" Drew called.

"Yeah?"

Drew threw a gun at Paul, he caught it."protect her" was all he said.

"Leaf, Gary, you take the camera record a video and get it to the news take the second car" May clapped and they all set up.

And so they changed the world, they weren't giving up when adults had, they finished the metal barrier around the large amount of house, only because people had come back with dawn and Paul and wanted to help out over 100 people showed up so its no suprise they finished, but they hadn't saved the world just of yet. But they did give corage to the other parts of the world they did the same. But there was another problem.

"NL apes have evolved again, they now are braking down the walls we have made, yes it me and people of the world stay strong I can't say we will all make it but we can put up a fight" the news woman finished with that.

"I'm going out to find some more food" Leaf jumped over the walls as Gary watched her back. She left his sights and he put his gun at ease.

After an hour he got worried. She hadn't even been seen. The she came running, running very fast around the corner. "Leaf!" Gary called.

"Gary shoot it!" Is what he heard, just as he saw a NL ape run around the corner after her.

"Shit!" He got it last minute and leaf jumped back over the fence. "Leaf! Don't ever do tha to me again" Gary shouted at her.

"Sorry" leaf rolled her eyes "didn't think you would care so much"

"Why wouldn't I care?" he asked.

"Because its not as if you love me" she was about to walk off, but Gary caught her arm. And pulled her in,held her tight and kissed her.

"I love you more then you ever know. I've been thinking about it, and I was wondering why i didn't tell you earlier" he kissed her again.

"Yeah why didn't you" leaf said crying with joy. They kissed again this time full of all the passion possible.

"Moti go get Gary and Leaf for me" May asked.

"Ok" Moti smiled. She ran to the wall and climbed the ladders to the top. "Gary, Leaf, May wants you" and there and right then, Moti heard the word "Die" in a dark, unhuman voice.

"Gary, Leaf!" Moti shouted to late, the NL ape was next to them shouting, screaming "DIE" over and over again until it ripped them apart.

"Moti!" Shouted Paul, he shot it 3 times and grabbed her and ran, the corps of an NL ape, and Leaf and Gary left there. Moti was crying shaking so much she couldn't stand.

This was when all hell broke lose, NL apes at every corrner you turn. In the end everyone was all together the once was 9 was now 7, they attacked Dawn next, Paul ran to save her, but was to late, and he wasn't even fast enough to save himself. Now it's 5.

"Misty come on" ash cried, he killed the NL ape but it hit her hard she wouldn't make it. "Misty, get up" he cried "get up" he whimpered, "Misty, I love you, I wanted to get through this, so we could be together, so misty please get up, just get up"

"I love you to, ash, I love you too, I love you messy hair, I love how you act so stupid, I love how you make me smile, I love you" one tear left Misty's eyes as her heart stopped and her breathing wasn't there anymore.

Now it's 4.

"Ash what are you doing?" Drew asked, as he saw ash on the floor next to Misty. They where both silent for a minute.

"Drew... You have a gun on you right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah of course" Drew told him.

"Shoot me." Ash commanded.

"What, no I'm not going to shoot you" Drew told him.

"Shoot me" Ash told him agin.

"Dude I'm not going to shoot you"

"SHOOT ME! I don't want to die to a fucking NL ape! I would prefer to be shot by a friend." Ash stood up got hold of Drew's gun and put it to his chest. "FUCKING SHOOT ME!"

Drew looked away "you sure?"

"Yes"

Drew held the trigger, he didn't look he closed his eyes, tears slipped out. Then he pulled it. Ash fell to the floor, next to misty.

"Fuck" Drew wispered, as he held his head

3

"Drew! Where is everyone?" May asked.

"Dead" he answered calmly.

"What? Dead?"

"Dead" Drew looked at may with cold eyes, lifeless, dead eyes.

May and Drew got to a save place, but were caught up by an NL ape on the road, they were thrown into the river, and drowned. I'm sorry diary, you seem to have lost your owner, well this world we live in now Is fucked up, so there's not much I can do but say, your owner lived her last moments with the man she loves so its not all so tragic, me on the other hand, I'm finishing this last chapter of May's life I owe Her that much I got out last minute after Paul and Dawn died at the age of 10 I grabbed a gun and set off on the road I was lucky by the time I reached 14 there was a whole Country that was safe and I live there now, with my boyfriend Max, all I can say to anyone reading this, it may have been fucked up in this time, but we didn't let that beat us, so next time you think life is to hard, remember just take the world with a smile and a brain and you'll be fine I promise, I mean look at me I was a little girl when the world changed, and I had to take it on alone at the age of 10.

Love Moti

For the late May

Ps: don't you remember I didn't die, it said nothing about me.

"Hey mom, you know great great gran Moti?" Asked a 10 year old girl.

"Yes what about her?"

"Her and them nine people she traveled with were amazing" she told her mum.

" I know" both the mother and daughter looked out on the blood stained sun and knew years ago Moti was the first to set eyes on it along with May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Misty, Ash, Gary and Leaf and meany others who aren't alive today.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Me: and so this story comes to an end I hope you didn't cry but if you did we are alike :)

Love India


End file.
